DISCONTINUED
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Mixed Drama**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi Sakura wake up before I get Hoshi to bite you like last time!" A brown haired girl stood above Sakura's bed

**NAME: SAKURA HARUNO**

**NICKNAME: CHERRY OR BLOSSOM**

**AGE: 16**

**INFO: SAKURA HAS 5 BEST FRIENDS, PINK HAIR, GREEN ORBS (EYES) SMART, HAS SUPER STENGTH AND GENJUTSU SPECAILIST. CAN BE LAZY, SUGAR HIGH (HYPER), TSUNADE'S APPRENTICE, MOOD SWINGS AND LIKES SPORT. **

"Arg! Spirit just 5 more minutes!"

**NAME: SPIRIT**

**NICKNAME: WOLF OR DRAGON**

**AGE: 16**

**INFO: SPIRIT IS 1 OF SAKURA'S 5 FRIENDS, DARK BROWN HAIR, CHANGING COLOURED EYES DEPENDING ON MOODS (STRANGE BUT COOL) CALM, QUIET, DANGEROUS, PET WOLF AND DRAGON, LIVED IN WOLF DENS IN FOREST, TALKS TO ALL ANIMALS AND LIKES SPORT AND VERY GOOD AT ART.**

**JUTSU: WOLF EYE JUTSU STAGE 1, DRAGON EYE JUTSU STAGE 2, ANIMAL EYE JUTSU STAGE 3, (I WILL EXPAIN ABOUT THIS JUTSU AND WHAT IT DOES LATER, HINT:IT'S A SECRET EYE JUTSU THAT ONLY SPIRIT KNOWS)**

"Fine seeya" Spirit walked out the door and down stairs, then Sakura came running down the stairs.

"NOO SPIRIT WAIT!" Spirit just rolled her eyes waiting for Sakura.

**OUTSIDE SCHOOL**

"Sakura what did you eat?" Spirit asked

"Umm hehe just SUPER SOUR SWEETS, DIPDAPS, HYPER BAR AND, AND, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGAR!!!!" Sakura was on super hyper mode and knowing her she would have buy lots more sighing Spirit entered the school after Sakura to find 1 of her other friends there.

"Hey guys where were you! I thought someone had kidnapped you if they had I would use every single weapon I own!"

**NAME: TENTEN **

**NICKNAME: WEAPON(S), TENNIE **

**AGE: 17 **

**INFO: TOMBOYISH, WEAPON LOVER, ANOTHER OF SAKURA AND SPIRITS FRIENDS, BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, MOOD SWINGS, SPORT MAD.**

"TENNIE ONLY HORSES EAT HAY!"

"Umm cherry have you had sugar this morning?" Tenten asked.

"YUP SUGAR RULES!" Sakura now going rampage about sugar ended up bumping into someone.

"AHHH IM SOOOO SOOO SORRY!" Sakura was waving her arms everywhere and bowing, just because she's on sugar don't mean she forgets to say sorry.

"Hn shut up" The guy Sakura bumped into pushed her, Sakura soon fell backwards. He just Hn again and walked away, Until Spirit growled angrily at him.

"I know I'm hot but never growl at me like that" Spirits eyes turned wolf amber.

"If you had ever heard a wolf before that growl was a warning growl" Spirit eyes were burning with anger.

"What's with the look?"

"You hurt my friend!"

"Hn" The chicken haired boy started walking away.

"This is why I hated humans mostly you Uchiha's, Sasuke" Sasuke turned round flashing his Sharingan.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Spirit just stayed calm. Spirit's dog she had with her step forward growling.

"Hoshi calm down, Weapons, Blossom let's go it's getting a bit evil around here" Tenten nodded and they started walking inside the school before saying

"Uchiha keep away from us" Hoshi followed behind.

**INSIDE SCHOOL**

"Cherry are you ok?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry Tennie I'm fine! Sakura yelled.

"I think she going to be fine knowing she's still loud," Spirit said and entered their form room.

"Hey guys!" A spiky haired blonde girl shouted.

NAME: TERMARI

NICKNAME: REBEL, GOTHIC

AGE: 17

INFO: SCARY, DANGEROUS, LOUD, BLONDE HAIR, BLACK EYES, LOVES WIND AND LIKES SPORT.

"Termari don't tell me you got hold back another year?" Tenten asked

"Yup I really cant be bothered to learn and it's one of the reason you call me Rebel" Termari said

"Yeah but if I don't do good in school I wont be able to go beauty school!" Another blonde haired girl stated sitting next to Termari.

NAME: INO YAMANAKA

NICKNAME: BLONDEY, BLUE

AGE: 16

INFO: BLONDER HAIR THEN TERMARI, BLUE EYES, LOVES SHOPPING IS THE GIRLY GIRL OF THE GROUP, LOUD, TEMPER, BOY MAD AND DOESN'T LIKE SPORTS AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS.

"Hey BLUE!" Sakura yelled now running around the classroom.

"Oh no Sakura only calls me blue when she's hyper" Ino said

"OMG YOU GRAB HER AND I'LL GRAB HER BAG AND TAKE ALL THE SUGAR SHE HAS!" Termari shouted before starting to run after Sakura with Ino.

"Is there never a time Sakura does not have sugar?" A dark blue haired girl asked

**NAME: HINATA HYUGA**

**NICKNAME: SHY(NESS), GENTLE**

**AGE: 16**

**INFO: DARK BLUE HAIR, LILAC EYES, ONLY SHY TO PEOPLE SHE DOES NOT KNOW, KIND, LIKES DESIGNING CLOTHES AND SHE DOES LIKE SPORT.**

"NOOOOOOOO DON'T TAKE MY SUGAR!!!!!!!!" Sakura was crying anime style and yelling.

"Jeez Sakura just come on and sit down" Termari said sitting back in her seat next to Ino, Ino gave up chasing Sakura a few minutes ago so Tenten helped instead. They all sat down it was Spirit near the window in the top row, Tenten was next to her and Termari, Ino and Sakura sat in front of them so it looks like this

**Windowssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

** Spirit Termari**

**Tenten Sakura**

**Hinata Ino**

They then started talking until their new male form teacher walked in strange thing really he has a mask covering most of his face and his headband covered one of his eyes, silver hair and has a…

"OMG HE'S GOT A PORN BOOK AHHHHHH COVER YOUR EYES MY VIRGIN EYES BURN THE BOOK!!!" Yes that was Sakura still hyper.

"O…k? Now class I'm Kakashi, I would now like you to meet some of the new boy pupil coming into this class" He shouted the guys in there were only 3 coming into this form and the others well in other form.

"Ok now introduce your self's to the class" The 3 boys walked forward and started introducing themselves.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT! I'M 16 YEARS OLD, I LOVE RAMEN AND I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE!" The blonde one yelled.

"OK So he's the idiot, crazy dream chaser that acts like a 2 year old sounds like one and is obsessed with ramen," Termari repeated loud so Spirit and the rest could hear

"Hehe Termari made a good joke" Sakura said still giggle away, Hinata was to shy and was bright red like she was about to faint so she couldn't really talk right now.

"His clothes are like children's clothes so Termari got a point to call him a 2 year old" Ino said while tying her hair back up.

"I agree he sounds and yell to much like a 2 year old but I think we might get along cuz then Sakura wouldn't be hanging out with us" Tenten said and giggled.

"I think she got it all right on the spot" Spirit stated. The next guy walked in he has long brown hair.

" I'm Neji Hyuga mess with me you die" Neji said calmly

"Now this guy is Neji Hyuga I'm a girl touch the hair and die" Termari mimicked in a girly voice.

"Hn it's not any of your business to know who I am," Sasuke said

"I'm an emo with chicken hair!" Termari shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke shot her a glare and Spirit then growled at him.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away Uchiha" Spirit stated.

"I don't think you're important enough to listen to," Sasuke stated back. Hoshi growled along with Dark. Hoshi then started turning back into his Wolf form and jumped Sasuke.

"You should think before you start talking boy!" Hoshi stated.

"OK SPIRIT CONTROL YOUR PET!" Kakashi shouted.

"He's not my pet he's my brother!" Spirit snapped.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everyone got up and left the room Hoshi went back to his dog form and walked next to Dark and followed Spirit and the gang to the next lesson.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter it's going to be lunch I'm not going to do the 1st 2 lessons and by the way Sakura, Termari, Spirit, Tenten and Hinata are all in the same classes.

Hoshi goes into a dog form while around people he doesn't know he's really a Wolf

Dark is a Dragon but like Hoshi goes into a lizard form.


End file.
